The Cabin
by Zamuri
Summary: Robin has once again been captured by Slade. He has no idea where he is or where his friends are. All he knows is that his friends are alive, Slade wants him as an apprentice, and he's not inJump City anymore.I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS OR CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I wake up to the sound of a crackling fire. I try to get up, my muscles ache so bad but I know I need to get up. I slowly lift myself up to take in my surroundings. "I'm in a cabin, on a bed." I try to pull myself up even more, but find that I'm strapped down. I try to remember what was happening before I apparently got knocked out, "We were fighting Slade, big explosion, knocked out..." I think to myself, then another thought hits me like a ton of bricks, "Where's my team?" then another, "Where's Slade?"

*3 Days Prior*

"Hello friends!" Starfire says as she enters the living room.

"Hey Star." I find myself saying automatically.

"What shall we do on such a wondrous day?" She asks full of excitement.

"You guys can do what you want, I'm working." I say.

"But friend Robin, it is so beautiful outside! Don't you wish to part take in it?" She asks a little disappointed but still full of hope.

"Yeah, man. Nothing's been happening in the past 3 weeks, you gotta chill." Cyborg tells me.

"If I stop working and take it easy, the enemy can easily commit another crime!" I say a little agitated. I mean they don't think that just because we haven't been attacked in a few weeks doesn't mean we're invincible!

"Come on, dude! Have a little fun!" Beastboy says to me.

"I can't have fun when I know a bunch of lunatics are out there planning something!" I snap back. I know it's a little harsh, but obviously they don't understand the seriousness of this issue.

"Robin, I know where you're coming from, but everyone needs a break from time to time." Raven says. I think about this for a moment, "Raven is the most logical one in our group, maybe she's right, a little break couldn't hurt could it?"

"Fine. But if the city gets attacked, I blame you guys." I state.

"Wondrous!" Starfire screams and engulfs me in one of her famous Tameranian death hugs.

"Sta-Starfire… I… nee- breathe!" I gasp out.

"Oops, my apologies friend Robin." She stutters, blushing, dropping me to the floor.

"THIS IS GUNNA BE AWESOME! …. Where are we going?" Beastboy says.

"Umm, we could go to the park?" I say, a little apprehensive.

"That would be most fun, friend Robin!" Starfire says immediately.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Cyborg agrees.

"Good idea, Rob" Beastboy announces.

"Alright, I guess the park would be a good place to meditate." Raven concurs.

"So it's settled then. To the park." I said.

When we arrived at the park, we found a quiet, secluded, place to set up for a picnic. When we were all set up, I pulled out a Frisbee and asked if anyone wanted to play, not surprisingly, Raven said no, but everyone else was in.

We positioned ourselves in a square and I threw the Frisbee up into the air where Beastboy turned into a falcon and caught the Frisbee. He soon tossed it over to Cyborg who then passed it to Starfire, and then back to me. We continued this until we decided that we were hungry.

When we arrived back at our spot, Raven had already set up for our return.

"Thanks, Rae." I say.

"You're welcome." She hastily replies getting back to her book.

After we finished our lunch, Starfire came up with the idea of playing Hide and Go Seek. Instead of telling her how childish that game was, I hesitantly complied. Raven even decided to join in this time. Since Starfire came up with the idea, she elected herself as the "Seeker of Hiders". Soon she started counting. We all desperately looked for a spot to hide. Beastboy transformed into a bird and perched himself on the middle branch of the furthest tree. Raven found herself a spot between two rocks. Cyborg was having a little trouble due to his size, but soon found a spot behind a giant tree trunk. Me? I was frantically searching up until the last minute, when I found a tiny cave near the pile of rocks where Raven was hiding. Nestled away in my cave, I felt confident that I would win the game.

It was five minutes in when I hear Cyborgs voice saying, "Aw, man! You found me already?" Then the sound of a somewhat depressed Beastboy saying how it was impossible how he didn't win. Then, out of the darkness behind me, I hear a voice I thought I would never hear again saying, "Hello, Robin." I find myself replying, "Slade."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What do you want?" I ask angrily.

"Now Robin, what have I always wanted? What was always my intention?" He says mockingly.

"No." I quickly reply. He can't be serious.

"Yes, apprentice. I've let you be with your team long enough; it's time to come home." He says, I can almost see the smirk on his face if it wasn't for that mask!

"I'm not your apprentice!" I scream full of hatred. "And this is my home!" And with that I attack, I run up and go for I high kick, but he sees this coming and quickly blocks it. I try to go for a punch to the face, but he already sees what I'm doing and grabs my arm, pushing me back, and having me tumble out of the cave with him not far behind.

Raven turns around and sees what is happening and quickly comes to my aid.

"Ah, Raven, my dear. How have you been in my absence?"

"Fanfreakingtastic!" She replies eyes full of anger and hatred. All I do is look at her, mouth agape, "Where did she learn to talk like that?" I think to myself.

"Raven, go get the others!" I shout to her.

"But Robin-"She starts to say.

"Uh Uh, my dear. Mustn't go against your leader." Slade interrupts cheekily.

"Stay out of this!" I shout at Slade. "Raven, GO!" I shout to her. With that, Raven went to search for Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg.

"Alone again, I see." Slade says seemingly pleased.

"Shut up and fight!" I scream, all willpower gone and only anger remaining.

"Now, Robin. Don't let your anger cloud your judgment." Slade stated.

"Don't you dare start lecturing me!" I scream, not what he said into account, and I start running at him.

I go for a kick to the knee, but because I'm so blinded by hatred, I don't see him reaching into his belt and pulling something out. I hear someone scream my name, and I temporarily stop my assault. I turn around to see my team getting ready to fight. I turn back around to see Slade seemingly displeased with my team's arrival, putting away the small object. I feel my team getting ready to attack.

"Titans GO!" I scream my signature scream.

I see Starfire flying and shooting starbolts. Beastboy transformed into a giant rhino and is charging directly at Slade. Cyborg is charging up his canon and positioning it to face Slade. As if in slow motion, I see Slade dodging every one of Starfire's starbolts. I see him look up to find Beastboy charging at him, right as Beastboy was about to hit him, Slade grabs one of the rhino's horns, and pulls himself on top of it, and gracefully pushed himself off and flies back onto the earth. Cyborg fires his canon, but Slade uses his quick reflexes to dodge the oncoming beam.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I here Raven shout.

A black sphere comes around Slade, seeming to trap him. I move in ready to deliver a blow that would knock him out long enough to transfer him to a jail. I run at him, I'm right about to deliver the blow when I see him holding some sort of device. He drops it; it explodes causing a blinding light. I hear him reaching back into his belt and I soon feel a prick on my neck and fall unconscious to the sound of heartless laughter and my team screaming, "Robin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I wake up to the sound of a crackling fire. I try to get up, my muscles ache so bad but I know I need to get up. I slowly lift myself up to take in my surroundings. "I'm in a cabin, on a bed." I try to pull myself up even more, but find that I'm strapped down. I try to remember what was happening before I apparently got knocked out, "We were fighting Slade, big explosion, knocked out..." I think to myself, then another thought hits me like a ton of bricks, "Where's my team?" then another, "Where's Slade?"

My last question was answered when I hear a door opening and the man himself walking into the room, trailing in a bunch of snow and cold winds that bit at my exposed skin.

"Slade." I state, my words full of venom.

"Robin." Slade replies nonchalantly.

"Where are we? Where's my team? Did you hurt them? Slade, I swear if you hurt them-"I start saying.

"You'll what? Frankly, Robin, you're trapped here with no way out, and even if you escape, which would only happen if I so chose, what would you do? You have no idea what's out there. You swear you'll do what, Robin? Throw me in jail? Like a jail could hold me; but if it will put your worries at ease, your friends aren't dead. Is that enough reassurance for you?" Slade asks.

I had to think about that for a minute because he was right. I have no idea where I am, so even if I did escape, I would die in the obvious freezing temperatures. I would've also thrown him in jail, what else could I do? He is also right on escaping. If Mad Mod could escape jail than of course Slade could, heck, Slade could probably even escape Arkham Asylum. Knowing my friends aren't dead does bring me some solace right now.

"You didn't tell me where we are." I state.

Slade chuckles a little before answering, which kind of freaks me out because I have only heard him chuckle evilly, not genuinely.

"Glad, to see you caught that, I didn't expect anything less." He says.

"Well if you expected it, why did you laugh?" I say, still a little freaked out by the laughing.

"Because, my apprentice. You remind me so much of me when I was your age." He says fondly.

"I'm not your apprentice and I'm nothing like you!" I shout quickly losing my temper. "How dare he compare me to him!" I think, agitated.

"Use your inside voice, young man." Slade replies strictly.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Because your shouting is obnoxious." Slade states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I don't say anything in reply, because I have no idea how to respond to that. Well, I do, but I don't think talking back is the best choice in this situation, so I just keep quiet and start studying my surroundings. The cabin seems have three rooms. One bedroom, one bathroom, and one giant room that functions as the kitchen, living room, and dining room. The bedroom has one king-size bed with black cotton sheets and matching pillows. Next to the bed on each side is a lamp and small end table. At the foot of the bed there is a tiny orange couch, "Wow, is this guy so much of a narcissist that he has his colors here too?" I quickly think to myself, and then carry on inspecting the room. Right above the fire place there is a head of a deer, "Probably shot by Slade, so this might be a hunting lodge?" I question myself. The floor is hardwood, "Good quality too." I think to myself. I look out the open door to the giant room to see a small dining able for a family of about 4 or 5, another fireplace next to an old fashioned iron stove, two more deer head hanging on the walls opposite of each other and a stuffed fox perched above the fireplace, a refrigerator is on the other side of the fireplace but there isn't a freezer, "Probably keeps it outside if it's this cold outside all the time and if it's that cold, we can't be in Jump City anymore." I think to myself a little nervous about how far away from home I am. The bathroom is on the right-side of the kitchen area. I can see a toilet, shower, and sink with a few black and orange towels, "Honestly." I laugh in my mind.

"We aren't in Jump City anymore, are we?" I say more like a statement than a question.

"I can't find anything wrong with telling you, so no. We aren't in Jump City anymore." He states.

"How long was I out?" I ask, referring to how long was I knocked out.

"Two days." He says calmly.

"Two days!" I shout. Considering Slade's resources, I can be anywhere!

"Inside voice." He reminds me.

"Are we in the United States?" I ask fearing what the answer will be.

"No." Is the last thing I hear before I'm out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I can feel myself starting to awaken. I hear Slade talking on the phone to someone.

"No I can't do any jobs for the next two months." Slade tells the person on the phone, followed by words I can't make out resonating from the phone.

"I'm sorry, Wintergreen. I have him and I'm not messing it up this time." Slade replies to, Wintergreen. "I wonder who Wintergreen is." I think to myself, wondering if I should ask Slade later.

"I know, old friend. No, this time will be different; my plan is fool-proof, I've been planning this ever since that whole Trigon incident." Slade says.

"Don't worry. I got to go check up on him. Mhm, ok, goodbye." Slade states.

Slade walked into the room. I pretend to just start waking up, and apparently I'm a good actor because Slade seems to believe I just woke up, "This talent might come in handy later." I think to myself.

"Good morning, Robin. It seems yesterday was a little much. Before you ask you were asleep for 11 hours. Right now it is 8:43 in the morning. Let's get you some breakfast, and while we are eating I'll explain what's going to happen in the next few months." Slade says rather content.

"Okay." I say shocked by Slade's calm demeanor.

As Slade starts to take of the restraints I feel the need to ask him something.

"Why am I restrained?"

"Because the serum I injected you with had a side-effect of causing your body to become more brittle and unstable, so if you woke up and tried to fight me, you would have sustained some pretty serious injuries." Slade responded automatically.

"Oh." I say as he gets the last of the restraints of my body. My body is still a little weak so Slade puts his hand on my shoulder for some support as we walk into the "Giant Room" as I like to call it, even though it can only be at tops 25x30 ft.

To my surprise, the table is filled with pancakes, eggs, sausage, a full array of cereals, orange juice, oranges, apples, bananas, and basically anything else that comes to mind when you think of breakfast. Apparently, Slade saw my surprised expression and said,

"Did you think I would starve you?"

"Well, kind of." I say in a daze, turns out I was hungrier than I thought. "Did you make all of this yourself?" I continue.

"Yes, unlike you, I don't only eat pizza." He said jokingly.

"Hey, I don't only eat pizza!" I protested.

"I'll believe that when I see it." He says motioning to table.

"May I use the restroom first?" I ask a little embarrassed.

"Of course, you're still a little unstable, so use this chair for balance while you're in there." He says picking up a chair and placing it next to the toilet.

"Um, thank you." I say quickly and head into the bathroom.

"What are you doing, Robin? He's the enemy and you're asking him for permission to use the restroom and you're saying 'thank you'? Get it together; you're in a foreign land with your number one enemy! Due what you must to survive and get back to your team. Remember, good always prevails over evil." I think harshly to myself.

When I'm don't with my business, I walk out to see Slade sitting there reading a book. I slowly but surely make my way over to the table, make my plate, and start eating. I look up at Slade and ask,

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"I will," he says and then points to his mask, "can't have you figuring out my secret identity yet."

Whatever Slade injected me with must've really messed with my brain, because I didn't even realize that Slade wasn't wearing his usual Kevlar and armor. He was wearing a suit similar to his usual one, but this one seemed more for relaxing and inside stuff.

"So, today and tomorrow, you are to get acquainted with the cabin and make yourself comfortable. Then we are going to start training. Any questions?" Slade asked.

"That's it?" I ask a little perplexed. I had many other questions, but I'm going to have to only pick a few, otherwise we'll be here much longer than I want to be.

"Don't worry; there will be much to do, not including going back to my other bases, and teaching you many other things besides fighting." He says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like business, economics, languages, etc." He replies.

When I finish my food and drink, Slade washes, and puts away my dishes, and cleans the table. I'm about to answer another question when Slade says,

"No more questions."

"What? I only asked one!" I say, a little agitated.

"And that was one more than I wanted to answer. Now, while I'm out, I want you to get acquainted with the cabin. Oh, and don't even bother trying to escape, it's below zero out there and the next house isn't for miles." He replies before leaving me alone in the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It's only been five minutes since the man left and I'm already bored out of my mind! I checked out each room and found nothing. My original description of the cabin seems to fit it just about perfectly, but I seemed to have neglected mentioning the three cabinets on the right side of the table, the mirror above the sink in the bathroom, the sink just below the cabinets in the kitchen area, the small cabinet to the left of the mirror in the bathroom that is filled with shaving equipment, mouth-wash, two tooth brushes, and a bottle of Advil.

I slowly make my way back to the bedroom when an important thought hits me, "Does Slade expect us to sleep in the same bed?" I pull myself up onto the bed and contemplate the question. It seems I've been contemplating for some time, because I already here the door opening and the man himself walking in.

"Um, there's only one bed." I say blushing a little.

"And?" He asks.

"Um…you… are… are we going to have to share a bed? Because if so, I will gladly take the floor." I stutter blushing even more because of my obvious stuttering.

"Don't worry, Robin. I'm an insomniac. So I will hardly, if ever, sleep." He states.

I find comfort knowing the man doesn't expect to share the same bed, at least not often, if hardly ever.

"How long are you going to try and keep me here?" I ask.

"I'm expecting to be here for two months." He tells me.

"Two months! You can't keep me here!" I tell him assertively.

"I can and I will." He counters.

*Back at Titans Tower*

"We must find friend Robin!" Starfire says tearing up.

"We will, we just need to figure out why Slade wants him this time and where he would take Robin to achieve that goal." Raven says in her usual monotone voice.

"Well it's obvious why Slade wants him." Beastboy says, surprising everyone.

"Why?" The rest of the team asks in unison.

"Slade isn't the type of person to lose anything, and if he does he will refuse to accept it." BB states.

"And?" Cyborg ventures to say.

"And what did Slade keep losing?" BB asks, hoping the team will understand.

"An apprentice." Raven says coming to a conclusion.

"No! This cannot be it! Surely Slade realizes he can't win!" Starfire says in denial.

"Star, don't you find it a little odd that Slade hasn't attacked us in a while. He was probably planning all this time, making sure this time it would be different." Raven says solemnly.

"I bet Slade even got all of Jump Cities criminals to stop their attacks, just so we would let our guard down! How could we have been so stupid?" Cyborg says angrily.

"Just calm down, guys. We need to think clearly and get as much information about the situation as possible." BB says calmly.

"He's right, for once." Cyborg says jokingly and chuckles a little when he hears BB resent his accusation.

"I'll start calling all Teen Titans, if we are going to find Slade; we are going to need a lot more help." Cyborg says and starts calling up all Teen Titans on the big screen. Soon a huge amount of friendly faces were on the screen.

"Calling all Teen Titans, this is an emergency. Robin has been kidnapped by the notorious villain, Slade. We fear that our team alone will not be able to find him in time, so I ask that all of you help get leads and find out where this guy is. I will come into contact with each of your leaders soon. Please it is imperative that you understand that Robin is in great danger and do everything in your power to find him, while still keeping your cities safe. Over and Out." Cyborg finishes and turns around to the team and says,

"The hunt is on."


End file.
